Crying Wolf
by MisSiNgMaRaUDeR3506
Summary: Remus Lupin is finding it harder and harder to deny his feelings for the beautiful young Tonks. But what happens if he hurts her? What happens if he loses her? What will Remus Do?
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: First sub, so don't hate-- Writing isn't exactly my forte. Everything belongs to the fabulous mind, heart, and imagination of the phenominal J.K.Rowling, otherwise the Harry Potter books would not be very good ;

CHAPTER 1

"Moonlight"

Remus walked toward the grimy, distant window of Number 12 Grimmauld Place to see the first signs of winter upon the grounds. The air was cool and dry, the sky growing blacker every minute, and the silence of the outside world was only broken by the sound of Molly's soft humming coming from the kitchen. He tapped his fingers against the window sill, an extreme exhaustion marking his youthful face. He was begining to realize that almost a year had gone since the passing away of Sirius Black. He remembered how christmas was last year, with Sirius loudly singing his jovial holiday tunes with lyrics that spoke of hypogriffs and of holly. He remembered the joy he saw in his poor friend's face when he realized his only family, Harry Potter, was coming to stay and spend the weeks off from school with him. A faint, sad smile came across Lupin's face as he remembered the euphoric glee of the holidays the year previous to this one. What drove him mad, was that there was no more a hypogriff on the third floor, no more a broken man singing tunes of happieness, and good fortune... Had he really gone? The empty silence that filled the outside world seemed to fill the gaunt room in which Remus was standing. There was a soft swooshing noise behind him as a familiar heart-shaped face entered the gloomy and dark room. Remus' heart began to beat faster. "Ey" the kind, almost boyish voice said, "Whatcha doin alone in 'ere for?". Remus looked up from the window, his eyes gleaming. "Somehow I don't think me cousin would much like it if he knew his best friend was sitting around and moping when he should be happy and laughing with the rest of us mongrels" the girl said with a half-hearted smile. "Ah- and I suppose that means you hadn't wandered in here to do the same thing?" said Lupin back. Her face flushed. "Actually no... I came to find you. It was getting dark outside, and I'd noticed you hadn't been around much all day. I was also curious if you took you potion considering tomorrow is the full moon.." her voice trailed off. "I've already told you Nymphadora not worry about my whereabouts during these times" he interjected kindly. "You've got plenty of other things and other people to be thinking of right now, and I don't think it's a very good idea for you to spend your time looking for a poor old fool like me". She looked up, and her eyes met his. "And I've told you a million times not to call me Nymphadora, for heaven's sake. And besides, who are you to tell me who and what to care about. As if you didn't know you weren't always on my mind.." she replied, a sadness creeping into her tainted smile. "Nympha-" "Don't" she interrupted. Lupin stayed silent, looking at the floor. "Tonks" he continued, his eyes not meeting hers, "This is not the time, nor the place to be discussing things like this." He walked over, wrapping his arms around her fridgid shoulders. "We all have one commitment, and that is to the order. All other commitments taking away from such a resposibility would be foolish and-""human?" she retorted. Remus sighed. There was an akward silence. Though her intentions were to strike a nerve, Lupin only pulled away far enough to sadly smile at her, almost nose to nose. She was quite beautiful in the gloomy winter moonlight. Her pale face carried an odd glow, and a sparkle shone from her big, brown eyes. Her hair, which today was subdued to a mousy brown with her bangs painted fuschia pink, seemed to be the only thing that brought life to the room. Her smooth skin felt like silk against Lupin's weathered hand. "The whole hearted commitment which I truly dying to give you is just-" "Oh drop it" She replied pitifully. "Molly's got the dinner on the table, and she's asked us to go to the ministry tonight and see about that door". She tried to pull away, but did not fight as he hugged her tightly, his sweet cologne engulfing her like an ocean. He kissed her lightly on the forehead, and she returned the favor on his neck. She pulled back, smiling slightly. "Shall we go then?" she whispered clearing her throat. He smiled sadly at her, looking down shoving his weak hands into his ratty old pockets. She shook her hands briefly through his toussled hair, and gave him another wink. He followed her out of the dark room, unable to supress the burning in his stomach and widening grin as he followed her into the kitchen. 'As much as I miss Sirius' he though wistfully 'I can't help but thanks God that I did not lose Tonks'...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

THE DOOR

The smell of Roasted Lamb, seasoned potatoes, Rosemary spices and Red wine filled their noses upon their entrance to the kitchen. Molly smiled sweetly as the pair entered the room handing a stack of plates to Remus, and a handful of cutlery to Tonks. The plump little woman with fiery red hair continued cooking what looked like whole other feast on a frying pan as the sweet smell of fried squash now filled the room. "Set those down on the table if you would please, dearies" she remarked jovially, not taking her sideways cast eyes off of Tonks and Remus. "Molly" Lupin said with a slightly furative nod. He had been used to this. He had suspected that Tonks had told Mrs. Weasley of her feelings for him, considering Mrs. Weasley now dedicated a considerable amount of her time giving him knowing glances, or talking about what a "lovely young woman" Tonks was every time they were alone together. He was sure: either she had been told about the situation, or she had taken a page from Fred and George's book and hooked up a pair of extendable ears into every room of the house. As Tonks and Lupin set the table, the front door opened to let in a shifty looking Mundungus Fletcher, Arthur Weasley, and Mad-Eye Moody, soon after followed by a rather unpleasent looking Severus Snape and Kingsley Shacklebot. Tonks had furrowed her brows and began to head for Snape, her hands both clenched into tight fists. Remus grabbed her tight arm and subdued her. They exchanged glances- her's an angry glare and his that overpowering look that a father would give a spoiled and tempermental toddler. After a moment's staring contest, she yanked back her arm and continued placing knives and forks by the plates on the table with utter conviction. Though Remus had learned to restrain himself, he couldn't help but feel his face redden at the thought of Severus entering the house of his friend who was so badly missed. Trying to calm his nerves, he turned on the radio to drown out the sound of Snape's drawling voice. After a moment's conversation, Snape left, not acknowledging those who were in the kitchen. "Ah, Molly, this smells wonderful!" came the ragged voice of Mad-Eye Moody as he took his place at the table. "Thank you Alastor" she said beaming. She took a kiss on the forehead from Arthur as she sat at the table to join the rest of the group. "Right. Well, as it turns out Remus, we have a mission for you" said Arthur, cutting to the chase. He took a quick nervous glance at Moody who was surveying his steak (as though it were possible for it to jump up and crawl off his plate) before continuing. "As for Guarding the door, Mundungus and I -" BANG. Moody slammed his fist on the table, startling everyone as Molly gave a slight scream. He looked up to find everyone staring as he slowly peeled a broken extendable ear off the table. "Constant Vigilance" he grumbled as he picked up his knife and fork, and began to eat again. A bit shaken, Arthur continued. "Anyway, as I was saying, Alastor and I will look into it. As for you... Let's just say I would suggest you get all the rest you can before tomorrow's full moon" he finished apprehensively. Lupin nodded as Tonks looked down at her plate now, fighting strongly the urge to say something. Arthur noticed this, but said nothing. "What is it exactly that I have to do" said LUpin in an almost overly bored tone. Arthur looked worried. Kingsley Shacklebot looked up and finished Arthur's thought for him. "Rumor has it that Greyback's got a meeting going on down under. Greyback's got lots of info on exactly who the death eaters are, and where to find them all. Rumor also says that... in his quarters he takes notes from Voldemort as to where he's hiding something. Now while he's at this meeting, you'd ahve to go into his lair-" "NO!" interrupted Tonks, now rising. "You send him into Greyback's Quarters and he'll never come out of there alive. The last time you sent him on a mission as a werewolf was just into the ministry and he would have died there if Dumbledore hadn't saved him. You can's just sit there and expect-""NYMPHADORA!" bellowed Lupin slamming his fist on the table so hard that one of the plates fell to the floor and shattered. His face was purple. "They certainly can expect that from me, and they will for that is exactly why I am a member of this Order. James died for it, Lily died for it, Sirius died for it, as I am prepeared to die for it, as anyone in the order should be. And if you are so concered about what I can or can not handle, I would advise you to test your judgement first and stop being such a child!" he raved. Tonks blushed, pushed her chair in, and without a word strode out of the kitchen and up the stairs where she slammed the door locking herself into her room. The tension in the room was thicker than anything imaginable. "You musn't be so harsh with her Remus" said Molly quietly. "She's only trying to protect you because she loves-""Molly, I'm sure we all care about Remus very much, just as we did James and Lily, and especially Sirius. But desperate times call for desperate measures, and I'm afraid we have no other alternative" finished Arthur. "Enough" said Remus rising from his seat. "I will go to Greyback's lair tomorrow evening as assigned, and try to retrieve the papers we are all looking for. Until then, I shall say goodnight. I'm tired and know that I need my rest. If that's all then-- Arthur. Molly" and he excused himself. As he climbed up the stairs and past Tonks' bedroom, he could've sworn he heard her crying. He stopped at the door for a moment, and rested his head against the wood. He had not meant to be so short with her, but her concern for him was getting in the way of the Order's commands, and this, he felt, was interfering too much. He wrapped his long, rough fingers on the doorknob and debated a moment whether or not he should open the door. He took a deep breath and opened it. Tonks lay still, undoubtedly pretending to be asleep as to avoid further confrontation. "lumos" he mumbled softly, lighting a candle with the tip of his wand. He walked over to where she lay, pretending to sleep, and squatted down so they were face to face. He ran his fingers through her hair a moment, then leaned foreward and kissed her, a little longer than the previous time, on the forehead. Withough another sound, he blew out the candle, and closed the door behind him. He continued walking up the stairs, and as he did could have sworn he had heard her say 'goodnight'. He took off his old grungy boots, and undid his tie. As he sat on the edge of the bed unbuttoning his shirt, an immense pain filled his heart."Goodnight my Darling... and I'm sorry".


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

TIME

He was running. Breathing so hard he thought his lungs would explode, he ran corridor past corridor to find her. Would he be too late? Running through the bluish gloom of the room with many doors, He ran into the door that led to a room filled in a downward spiral by benches, eventually leading to an ancient archway in the center, a veil flowing in it's entrance. 'No' he though running down panting and tripping bench after bench. 'Not Tonks... Not her too..' getting nearer to the bottom. A sick feeling swelled in his heart, and a sudden nausea hit him as he saw what looked like a hand coming out from under the veil. He ran faster...he was getting close. Sliding on his knees to what he thought was a hand suddenly morphed into a snake that hissed menacingly before striking. He was instantly paralyzed by a blinding pain, his eyes blazing as he slowly began to take his werewolf form. With a deafening howl, the snake's poison still flowing through his veins, he leapt up to see the form of a young woman who had just run through the door. 'Kill her' a voice was telling him. His hunger was so strong, and her blood smelled so sweet. 'Dont... NO' an even fainter voice tried to scream, but before he could stop himself, he leapt upon the young woman slashing deeply into her chest, face, and stomach. Her blood splatterd everywhere, and he simply paid no attention to the young woman's scream. He merely licked her sweet blood of his lips enjoying every moment of his nails cutting into her young and tender flesh... "NO!" Lupin screamed as he awoke with a start. His breath was raspy, his body drenched in his own cold sweat. It was still the dead of night, the wind howling in through his open window. The November frost was creeping through his room at an alarming rate. He looked down to his hands, sickly white and dripping with sweat. He spat on the ground, revolted with himself for finding such joy in drinking her blood and tasting her flesh. Slowly, he began whimpering hysterically, slamming his head into the wall as his sobs became louder and louder. The frost creeped in faster still, until suddenly, the door to his bedroom was flung wide open. Before he could realize what was going on, he heard her shout "EXPECTO PATRONUM", and an enourmous, bright, four footed creature raced throught the small beaten room, chasing away the two dementors inside of it. How they got there, he could not understand, nor could he understand what had brought them. Moments later, Tonks had slammed his window shut, shoving out the screaming dementors as her patronus chased them well off of the murky grounds that held up Grimmauld place. Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley and Mad-Eye burst through the door moments later with their wands raised and the light from the stairway lit. "Remus? What in God's name happened in here? " demanded Arthur, hit nightcap bobbling on his head "And why is it so cold?". "Dementors. Two of them. I'm pretty sure my patronus chased them off, but if two of them got up here, then they probably weren't alone" panted Tonks. "Dementors! Here? Alastor come with me. Molly, Tonks, stay with Remus, and see to it that he gets a calming draught" ordered Arthur running down the hallway stairs with Moody at his heels. Mrs.Weasley fumbled her wand back into her robe, and huried over toward the sweaty, pale Remus. "I'll go get some chocolate, and fix an anti-shock draught. Tonks, can you stay with him?" she added, and with Nymphadora's nod, she too ran down the steps. Before Lupin could speak or object, Molly was gone. He did not want to be alone in a room with Nymphadora Tonks- not after what he had just seen himself doing to her. Tonks remained looking through the window at the grounds. She hadn't spoken a word to him. He was shaking, too weak to say anything to her. After a long five minute silence, Lupin was no longer crying or whimpering, and his breath had been getting closer and closer to being normal. Moments later Molly bustled through the door, a tray of Chocolate, cookies, tea, and anti-shock potion in hand. "Help me dear" she said to Tonks placing the tray at the foot of Remus' bed. Remus still could not speak, and kept staring at Tonks as though silently pleading with her for her to look at him. Their eyes never met once, hers being downcast the whole time while breaking up small pieces of chocolate for him. She put a piece of it in his shaky hand as Molly ran back down the stairs to fetch more tea. He grabbed her by the wrist as tightly as he could, causing her finally to look at him. His eyes were wide, and full of tears and horror. That beautiful face... He placed his other hand on the side of her face, pulling her in closer, caressing her head on his chest. He could only mumble fragments of words and sentances like "thank god... alive... blood...STOP...I...thank God...". Her round face felt warm against his cold sweaty skin. Molly, Arthur and Alastor all walked back into the room, Molly pulling Tonks away from him. He was too weak to fight to hold her back. Tonks looked down at the floor again while the other three were crowding him, asking him questions, wiping the sweat from his face, and force feeding him chocolate frogs. "Thank God you sent you Patronus out there Tonks" added Arthur looking at the pitiful shape of Remus on the bed. "There were four more of them outside. I haven't the faintest idea as to why or how they found this place, but by God...". "Well, Arthur if I'm no longer needed..." said Tonks quietly. In another second she was gone, and Molly shamefully began to give large helping of anti-shock potion to Remus. The potion was thick and hot as it went down his throat, causing him to remember the sick satisfaction he felt when licking her blood off his lips... The thought slowly melted out of his head as he became able to fluently speak. "Remus what happened" demanded Arthur calmly. Moody was staring out the window, looking deep in though, and Molly continued to look down as she brewed more of his relaxing potion. Remus thought a moment. "N..Nothing. It was nothing. I just hadn't expected...wasn't prepared... for two dementors... T-Thats all" he finished, sipping more of the hot potion. They stayed for a few minutes more with him, and as Arthur and Alastor filed out of his door, Mrs. Weasley turned to him, her eyes not meeting his. "Perhaps tomorrow you should thank Tonks. No child could've conjured a patronus strong enough to save one who had almost been kissed". And with that, She closed the door, leaving Remus Lupin panting by himself in the moonlight.

Hours later, for the fear of falling asleep and re-living his dream with the dementors, Remus layed awake, still, in his bead, his head and heart still throbbing with pain. He slowly got up, and made his way to his door in the darkness. Walking down onto the next landing, He knocked lightly on Tonk's door, and opened it before he heard a reply. She was sitting on her bed brushing out her hair. She immediately put the brush into her vanity dresser drawer when she realized who had come in. "I see you're feeling a bit better..." she said akwardly looking at the ground again. Remus wasted no time. He walked over and sat next to her taking her hands in his. He brushed her face with his hand, feeling it whole, as he felt her hair and the back of her neck as he pulled her into an embrace. "I am so sorry 'Dora" he whispered solemnly in her ear. She moved away from him so she was half lying down in nothing but her four-sizes too big "Weird Sisters" T-Shirt. She motioned for him to join her. He laid there, holding her in his arms, her face positioned so she could hear his heartbeat and feel every breath he took. She leaned over and turned the table lamp off so the room was in complete darkness. And just as she pulled away to place her head back on Remus' chest, he had moved, and their lips brushed against each other's lips for the slightest, and most beautiful of moments. "Sorry" he mumbled feeling akward. They felt each other's heart beat faster, each of them wonderfully surprised that their lips had, by a fotunate accident, found a way to meet each other's. "W-would you care if I steal another" she whispered apprehensively. "I don't mind" he replied. And for an even briefer moment it seemed, their lips met again, but he pulled away just in time as the light to her room ad been turned on. "Oh..." said Mrs, Weasley flushing. "Sorry then", and with that, she walked out of the room, blushing furiousely. "I'm too old, and too poor. You deserve a younger, man- someone who's whole... But Nymphadora - Tonks- I can't help but love you more than life itself. You are so young, and have so much to offer, but I am asking you to let this poor, old, fool hold you in his arms so he knows what to dream of every night when he goes to bed knowing that he cannot have you." "Oh Remus..."but before she could say another word, Lupin swooped down on her, taking her into his hands, and finally kissing her as deeply and as sweetly as he had wanted to for the last five years. Her lips were soft and warm, and his were sweet and wet. Nothing else mattered. For that one glorious moment, she was his, and he was her's and no Dark Lord, or Order in the world could come between them.


End file.
